The invention relates to a barbecue.
In the case of the known barbecues which, for instance, are heated with charcoal, the barbecue food such as sausages, pork chops and the like is turned manually on the cooking grill in order to achieve uniform cooking of the barbecue food. Particularly when too much barbecue food is on the cooking grill, this can be extremely time-consuming and, moreover, it is annoying for the person attending the barbecue to be subjected to the clouds of smoke produced.
It is also well-known that, in order to achieve uniform turning of the barbecue food, a spit is used which can be turned automatically. Such a spit should, for instance, be used for large roasts and the like, but not for small sausages and, especially, not flat barbecue food such as pork chops and the like. This barbecue food requires a flat barbecue food carrier to permit cooking of a large number of smaller barbecue food items simultaneously, or for flat barbecue food such as steaks and the like, and appliances permitting flat barbecue food carriers to be designed suitable for turning, on the one hand, and to remove the barbecue food carrier while turning from the heating device so as to prevent the cooking grill from butting in front of the heating device upon turning of the large area cooking grill, on the other, already form part of the state of the art. After completion of turning the barbecue food carrier is again brought near the heating device in order to achieve a, preferably, full utilization of the heat onto the barbecue food.
A corresponding barbecue is known, for instance, from the generic DE-OS 1 454 157 as well as from DE-GM 75 36 710.
The disadvantage of the barbecue known from DE-OS 1 454 157 lies in the fact that the device for turning and lifting or lowering, respectively, has been designed at great expense, thus making it cost-intensive in manufacture on the one hand, and liable to breakdowns, on the other.